


even if they try to, they can't do it like i do

by baekfastlunchdinner



Series: cant help loving myself [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, High Heels, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper! Baekhyun, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, implied yoonmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekfastlunchdinner/pseuds/baekfastlunchdinner
Summary: Mr. Park had a favorite dancer.Baekhyun had a favorite client.





	even if they try to, they can't do it like i do

**Author's Note:**

> **Bam, here it is people. Some good Chanbaek loving (and smut) for all you out there. And is it that obvious that I used lyrics from the same song for both of my Stripper au fics. I just feel like the song is sassy enough to be Baekhyun's and Taeyung's theme song. I mean, _'I thank God everyday that I woke up feeling this way. I can't help loving myself and I don't need nobody else.'_ Tell me that's not them.**
> 
> **Oh myyy, I really hope I did good in this one. _(Sehun was so fun to write by the way)_. I'm always a little nervous whenever I publish a fic _(its like birthing a baby and watching it take steps)_. And UGHHHH I hope I did the smut part alright. No promises that I will make a continuation of the Taekook fic. For me, it already seems perfect that way with that kind of ending.**
> 
> **And, tell me how I did, will ya? For more birthed babies. I'm talking fanfics. (Comments feed my writing energy).**

Baekhyun couldn't wait to get dancing tonight. What can he say? Byun Baekhyun was born a thrill seeker. After his finals were such a bitch, he just wanted to go out for dancing and bring somebody attractive home.

Heading straight for the apartment him and roomate Oh Sehun shared, he was glad finals were finally done with. Just in time too. He had bought a nice pair of leather jeans that hugged his legs _just right_. And he couldn't wait to use them.

'You going out, hyung?' Sehun was lying down on the sofa, scrolling through his phone. He was dressed for going out, save for the Pororo themed slippers he was wearing. 'Cuz Lulu found this new place. And he said it would be better if I bring you.'

'Sure I'll come. Got finals over with. Luhan's being weird like the kooky Chinese transfer student he is. Better not sell us to some human trafficking ring.'

Hearing the younger mutter a ' _you're too ugly_ ', Baekhyun stepped into his room (they both had separate rooms) and immediately grabbed for the leather jeans. He undressed as he heard Sehun calling someone on his phone, the ringtone heard through the thin walls.

'Luhan, Baekhyun-hyung says he wants to come. You better get your ass here soon.'

' _I'll text you the address. Trust me. You'll like it._ '

Baekhyun pulled the leather jeans over his legs. He rummaged around for some make-up and lifted up an eyeliner pencil in triumph. He got started on lining his lashline.

The lumbering footsteps heard outside must have been Sehun getting ready to go out as well. Pororo slippers weren't exactly a hot choice for a night out.

When they got to the place Luhan told them to wait at, they saw the older approach with a shit-eating grin. 'Let's go in, shall we?'

'This is the place? Hyung, I'm not even twenty yet.'

Sehun paused at the entrance of the dimly lit place. Towering a _whole head_ over Baekhyun, it seemed like the younger wouldn't have a hard time looking the age. In fact, it seemed Baekhyun would have to convince another bouncer yet again that he was over twenty.

Luhan scoffed. 'You look _more_ than twenty. Your forehead's as big as toast. Come on, let's go in.'

Once the thumping music had come to his ears and the neon lights to his line of vision, Baekhyun felt adrenaline shoot up his spine.

 _The music. The people. The drinks._ He would be lying if he said he wasn't someone who did good in crowds. In fact, he did too good. True Luhan had taken them to a gay strip club, but Baekhyun felt eyes glue to him as he walked across, making his way to the bar.

Sehun and Luhan followed not far, looking ready to buy drinks at the bar. They sat down on the stools and he pretended not to notice Sehun's fingers on the other's knee.

'This place does seem like fun.' Baekhyun cast appreciative glances at the current dancer onstage and the servers with their short outfits, showing muscle and skin under the dim lights.

A peek through his peripheral vision showed Sehun's hand had gone _way_ further up Luhan's thighs now. He _so_ didn't want to be the third wheel when two friends were having sexual tension.

'I think I'll dance for a bit.'

'Okay hyung. Remember to fuck the guy on your bed this time.'

Sehun laughed before he ordered some drinks. Baekhyun heard a soft gasp from Luhan. From what he heard or what the younger was doing to him, Baekhyun _didn't_ want to know.

'Hey! That was _one_ time. I was really drunk.'

He shifted his body entirely so that he wouldn't be facing them. There was a lavender haired dancer looking at him.

'You guys better do it in Luhan's flat. I'll text the morning after. Don't look for me if I don't turn up.'

He got off the stool and walked toward the dance floor. He cast one more look at the two men and immediately regretted it when he saw the intense eyefucking they were doing. _God, those two_.

The lavender haired male who was entertaining a client got off the stool, excused himself and approached him. Baekhyun was a bit lost in his nervous thoughts that he was a little surprised when the dancer now stood in front of him, making him stop in his tracks.

'Hi! Care to have a chat for a bit?'

The boy had an accent when he spoke in Korean, but it was nearly gone. He looked like any other pretty boy, not exactly Baekhyun's type, but judgingly beautiful enough in facial features. Baekhyun preferred the type that dominated and asserted power.

Baekhyun gave a tight smile. 'I don't see why not.' The male beamed then scanned the crowd, looking for someone. He started to talk. It would be rude to walk away from someone, cutting them off from speaking. _Maybe except Sehun._ Nothing good ever comes out of  mouth.

'My stage name's Bambam. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we don't have much dancers. And as red light as this sounds, I was hoping if maybe _you_ would like to join us.'

Baekhyun didn't even have much time to process that before the energetic male exclaimed gleefully and grabbed his hand to walk over to someone. They were now walking towards a short, mint green haired man who had been sipping a drink at the farthest table from the stage.

The man's eyes flitted up to them, observing Baekhyun with an unreadable expression. _Well, at least the man didn't look like someone who would sell prostitutes._

'Oh, the bouncer told me about him.'

The man could be heard in that area where the music was fainter. Bambam let go of his hand and pressed his hands on the table.

'Yeah. What do you think? No wait, what do _you_ think?'

Baekhyun blanked out for a bit, not knowing how to respond. The man spoke up again.

'Dancers usually get anxious when being recruited. I assure you that we prioritize your safety. If nudity isn't your thing, we encourage you not to do it. And you get paid too. The money you earn from dancing and entertaining clients will be split 75-25 between you and the club.'

'How confident are you that I can dance and entertain?'

The man cackled. 'As long as they're pretty _,_ these people pay up.'

'Here, give me a call if you decide to do it. But that's not my real name.'

He handed Baekhyun a card. _Min Suga_. He stuffed the card inside his jeans pocket. At this point, Bambam was smiling with teeth and all. Which was brighter than the attire and glitter he had on.

'He looks a lot like Taetae, don't you think?'

Suga hummed softly before putting his drink down to answer a phone call, waving them off.

 _'Chimchim, you called?'_  The man spoke in a softer tone. Baekhyun took that as a cue to leave so he said bye to Bambam and walked back to the dance floor.

Baekhyun wasn't much of a dancer. He was more of a singer, but he could move his hips well enough. He started to dance to the beat, not feeling surprised when he felt fingers land lightly on his hips. Might be some lecherous old man.

'This okay, beautiful?'  _Ooh, that voice_. All deep and husky. Definitely was not an old man.

Baekhyun looked over his shoulders to meet the dark eyes of some tall, handsome stranger. Baekhyun pressed the hands to his waist and pressed his body against the man behind him. His back to the other's chest and hips to hips. He hoped _that_ was a good enough reply. He grinded his hips on the stranger's body, earning a satisfied hum from the other.

The man started planting chaste kisses down Baekhyun's neck and ears while the smaller continued to keep moving. He leaned his head back against the body behind him, unable to reach the shoulders of the taller. That didn't stop them from getting more heated.

The man had now moved aside Baekhyun's jacket and was openmouthedly kissing his neck and bare skin there. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side and grinded his ass back against the man's crotch harder. The hand that had been on his waist lightly was now gripping his hipbone in a possessive way. The lights and music were still blaring so he didn't stop dancing. But they were more grinding than dancing now.

He felt cold fingertips under his tank top, on his navel. He turned around, wrapping himself in the man's arms. Their staring was intense enough to burn holes. The man had darkened his gaze and was now looking down at Baekhyun like a meal laid out. He reached up and buried fingers in soft, black hair.

They were close enough to hear each other's increasing heartbeat. Baekhyun dropped his gaze down to the other's lips before licking his own lips.

 _'Do you wanna_ -'

' _Yes_.'

The man cupped his cheek for a moment, Baekhyun thought he was going to be kissed before he pulled back, eyes hooded.

It didn't take long for them to hail a taxi. The man surprisingly kept his own hands to himself during the ride and recited his address as well as pay the fee with an odd calmness. It would be convincing if his burning eyes didn't keep darting to Baekhyun, practically _undressing_ him through his glances.

As soon as they shut the door, the man grabbed Baekhyun's jaw and kissed him. Their mouths sliding into perfect slots against each other. Breathing labored and hands frantic in movement. Baekhyun couldn't help but moan onto the lips against his.

The stranger's hands reaching down to cup his ass before sliding the jacket off his shoulders. He himself got rid of the man's coat and turtleneck before tangling his fingers into black locks. Their bodies still connected and pressed together as they staggered into the bedroom, discarding shoes and clothes along the way. Soon, knees hit the bed and the stranger fell down onto the bed, pulling Baekhyun on top of him.

Baekhyun broke apart the kiss to rest his knees on both sides of the man and planted his hands on firm abs as he did. His body sitting exactly on the stranger's bulge.

 _'I wanna know your name if I'll be moaning it later._ '

'Chanyeol.'

The man smiled and moved Baekhyun's hands to his crotch. Chanyeol lifted his hips as Baekhyun undid his jeans and removed it, leaving him in only white boxers. He could see the man's rising arousal caused by their activities, similar to his own tent.

Baekhyun had time to take off his tank top, tossing it somewhere in the room before he was flipped onto his back with the warm, big body on top of him.

'I'm Baekhyun— _ahh'_

He cried out in mixed pain and pleasure as Chanyeol bit into his collarbone. Chanyeol grabbed his hands and pinned him down as he attacked Baekhyun's neck. His legs wrapped around the other's narrow waist, pressing their erections together. Unable to do anything with his trapped arms, Baekhyun squeezed his thighs harder around Chanyeol's side, soaking in the groans he heard above him and his freed hands.

He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck before rising up to connect their lips. He moaned into his mouth as he felt fingers pull down the waistband of his briefs and wrap themselves around his cock.

'Do you have any lube?'

He broke the kiss to say. He could hear his own voice which had become raspy and deeper.

'I do.'

Chanyeol got off the bed to open a drawer and take out a bottle of clear liquid, tossing it unto the bed.

'But I don't really like to bottom.'

The bed dipped as the taller crawled back into the bed and positioned himself in between Baekhyun's thighs again.

'Why not?'

Fingers hooked under his waistband and there went his underwear. He did the same, removing Chanyeol's boxers while keeping his hooded, lust-hazed eyes on him. He yelped in surprise when the other male grabbed his body and manhandled him atop his lap. His chest against chest and his ass in the space between Chanyeol's legs.

' _So I can see you scream under me_.'

Chanyeol grabbed raven hair, tilting Baekhyun's head to whisper softly into his ears.

The whole time, Chanyeol did not fail to coax sounds out of the Baekhyun. Drinking up every moan, every gasp, and cry of his name. Baekhyun helpless as he bounced on his lap, sending the length inside him even deeper.

All he could do was wrap his arms and legs around the other, nails digging into arm muscles and creating red lines along Chanyeol's back, chanting ' _sooo good Chanyeol don't stop_ '. Screaming and arching all the way until the end.

* * *

It was early morning. Chanyeol felt a bit happy and satiated. He had always been a morning person, but a morning after great sex was something else to be happy about. He reached out a hand beside him and found the space empty.

Baekhyun must've left already. _Shame_ , Chanyeol had wanted to get to know him.

With that thought, he got up from the bed and found the boxers he was wearing last night, putting them on for the meantime. 

It was a Saturday today. He still had to go to work today after lunch. He was already recalling his schedule and setting a time for his meet-up with Jongdae when he heard something crash and a yippy shout.

He crossed the living room of his small apartment quickly to get to the kitchen, where the sound had come from. Only to see a very guilty looking Baekhyun and a broken plate on the floor.

Chanyeol shifted his gaze upwards where he saw the other had attempted to reach something from the cupboard. The drawer wasn't placed all that high, but the stack of plates made it harder to reach the top plate at a height like Baekhyun's.

 _How cute_.

He was only wearing this tank top and briefs. He had removed his make-up, looking a lot different without it, looking more innocent. But Chanyeol could see it was still the same person.

'I'm so sorry. I swear I thought I could reach it. And I don't usually stay the morning after, but—'

'It's okay.'

Chanyeol moved to the cabinet to get a plate for the man, stepping over the broken mess on the floor. He saw a carton of eggs taken out from the fridge.

'Were you going to cook?'

'That was the plan.'

Heavy eye make-up or not, Baekyun stared at him with the same intense hunger as the night before, not looking at all ashamed as he ogled Chanyeol's shirtless torso.

 _Would you like to go on a date?_ The words hung on the tip of Chanyeol's tongue.

Chanyeol looked down to peer at Baekhyun's creamy thighs peeking out from under his top, some of the marks from yesterday starting to show on the white skin. _Maybe breakfast can wait._

A smiling Baekhyun hooked a finger under the waistband of his boxers, using it to pull Chanyeol closer to him as they moved closer to the kitchen counter, careful to avoid the broken shards on the floor. Baekhyun hummed in appreciation as he trailed his fingers down toned arms and abdomen.

Hoisting the blond up on the counter, Chanyeol met his soft, pink lips. Creamy legs wrapping themselves around his waist deliciously. Their want and lust expressed in the way their mouths met.

He lowered his body, laying Baekhyun flat on top of the counter, with him towering above. Only breaking the kiss to completely undress the body beneath him, discarding his own underwear. Baekhyun moaned softly into his mouth when their lips connected again.

 _Shit_ , Chanyeol could feel a lurch in his stomach from the thrill. He could already hear the whines and whimpers and _fuck_ , did he have a kink.

Nothing like kitchen sex.

* * *

Baekhyun didn't usually fuck his one night stands a second time. But he was willing to give in that morning. Besides, it had been worth it. Now nestled in the fluffy pillows of his apartment's sofa, his ass was hurting like such a bitch.

He had to endure the slight pain the whole duration he was taking the walk of shame from Chanyeol's home to his. Only to see a disheveled Luhan exiting from Sehun's room after he had showered, dressed up, and ate with difficulty.

Looks like he wasn't the only one who had a wild night. Judging by the way Luhan was walking, he wasn't the one who dominated in whatever he and Sehun did last night.

Now with no work left to do, Baekyun was bored. He was contained with so much restless energy that he didn't know what to do with. And he couldn't even relax peacefully because _goddamit_ Sehun was snoring so loud.

Baekhyun picked up the card that Suga had handed to him the previous night.

He had almost forgotten to take it out when he put his crumpled yesterday clothes in the laundry hamper. The events of yesterday on his mind even when he was showering and eating a bowl of cereal. ( _He didn't really get a chance to eat those eggs in Chanyeol's because reasons.)_

And the terrifying thing was, he had _actually_ been considering taking up the offer.

_Fucking hell, he really must be bored with his life._

It wasn't that Baekhyun had money problems. There he was living a semi-good life ( _emphasis on semi_ ) sharing an apartment with a friend ( _emphasis on friend_ ) while having enough cash on the side for other expenses.

The offer seemed decent enough. And Suga had said they prioritized their dancers and gave them a fair share of the cash they earned. Maybe Baekhyun was a _little_ swayed.

He had been so busy thinking that he jumped a little when his phone started ringing. It was from an unknown number. And for a second, Chanyeol was the first person to cross his mind, but he remembered he had left without giving his number.

'Hello.'

'Baekhyunnie. It's Bambam. You remember me from the yesterday?'

_How the hell did he get his number?_

'Yeah I got your number from your two friends who were sucking face yesterday. I thought you might need a _little_ convincing before you agree to the job. So how bout it?'

_Sehun the brat._

'Those bitches. Honestly, I was actually considering it.'

'Mmm. Okay. Meet me here at lunch time.'

Baekhyun glanced at the clock and saw the hand was pointing to ten. Still had two hours. Wait, no, why was he even considering it.

' _Please please please_ say yes. Give me a reason to dab this morning.'

Baekhyun didn't know how to respond to that so he just said okay.

He heard shuffling sounds as Bambam assumingly dabbed on the other end of the line. The male thanked him and promised that he would dab a lot more once Baekhyun was officially recruited before he ended the call with a click.

* * *

It was now a week after he had agreed to meet with Bambam, who he had learned had a really hard to remember Thai name. And don't ask how. Baekhyun had been successfully recruited. Which was why he was currently picking an outfit from the rank that would suit his doll-like persona in the club.

Instantly getting along with the dancers and staff like the people person he was. Bambam had grown unto him and he had met his match, a blond who had similar features and antics named Taehyung.

It seemed like everyone had everyone else's back there. And security really did prioritize the dancers' safety if the harsh way they had thrown out a client who was starting to get aggressive on Kyungsoo was anything to go by.

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn't a little traumatized and scared when that happened. And he wasn't even performing that time yet. Only learning tips from sessions with Jimin on dancing and entertaining customers.

He was allowed backstage into the dancers' room as he would be one soon. And he had also started getting perks from the club's bar. _Neat_.

Now here he was, currently donned in soft pastel clothing and pink heels, looking like the doll his stage name was, waiting for his turn to go onstage.

And onstage did he go. The lights blinding him as he attempted to scan the crowd for anyone who might look like Sehun.

He had asked ( _demanded_ ) that the younger stay away from that specific club when he had told him about his new job. He knew as much of a disrespectful maknae Sehun was, he kept to his word.

( _Baekhyun also threatened to tell Luhan about where his favorite soccer shorts went if Sehun stepped foot within the club again_ ).

Moving to the sound of the beat, he could feel his heels clicking against the stage, but not hearing it with how loud the music was. He had just started, gazing at random strangers, catching their eye while he rocked his hips slowly. And already people had started touching him.

He moved closer to the edge of the stage, keeping up the sexy, sultry persona. He trailed his fingers down the pole sensually as he tilted his head back and felt hands pushing money into his white stockings.

It was like he was a different person. He wasn't Baekhyun, he was Doll. And with every one more roll of his hips, he was getting high on the adrenaline.

Trailing his eyes on the strangers down the strangers. Some attractive, some not. He might have been the one onstage performing for clients, but they were the ones getting hot and bothered by his erotic appearance and raunchy performance.

The beat thrummed in sync with his heartbeat. He bent down low, curving his back and pushing his ass out as he picked the money off the stage, the pearls on his white leather choker glistening. He smiled as he caught a stranger's eyes while prancing his way to the pole once again.

_Blond, tall, handsome. Such strong features._

He wouldn't mind clawing the sheets with that man on top of him. He felt the subtle heat of his faint lust spread throughout his body. With knees on the floor, he gyrated his hips in slow circular motions, teasing the man as he put on a face of pleasure and trailed fingers down his neck and chest.

He hooked his fingers under the hem of his top and chucked it away. Tossing a smirk here and there because he knew the crowd would love it. And roar louder they did as he danced small movements while he contemplated throwing his shorts away too. Being careful not to let his hesitation show on his face, he kept his eyes hooded and flirty as he trailed his gaze across the audience.

_Wait. He looked familiar._

There he was. He was sitting on the chairs near the bar, watching Baekhyun with soft interest and quiet bewilderment. With the same brown eyes burning as they had fucked last week. Baekhyun couldn't recall this man's name.

But now, all he wanted to do was rile him up and play with his desire. Baekhyun had started to move with more purpose when he saw Kyungsoo seat himself on the chair beside the man.

Baekhyun wasn't competitive by any means. But he wasn't one who tolerated losing either. And as Chanyeol's (he finally recalled his name) gaze started to waver from the stage to the person next to him, Baekhyun felt a little defeated.

When he had been purposefully striding across the stage on his heels to get closer to where Chanyeol was at, Baekhyun glided over to where the blond stranger was, as if that was his original intention. Sitting at a table with a couple of friends, the man's gaze not failing to follow Baekhyun's every movement.

Making a point not to look at Chanyeol, Baekhyun let people stuff cash into his stockings. Some hands trailing down his chest, sending his nerves tingling and perking his nipples up a bit. He let the hands caress the curves of his legs and ass before getting up gracefully and working his shorts open.

The lights flashed and the bass pounded louder than ever before, fueling the audience even more. Baekhyun liked his choice of music fast and hard that it made his heart thrum faster. The more it fueled the animalistic, carnal desire within these people, the better.

The song was almost done so the crowd was getting restless. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the figures in the bar moving closer.

He couldn't help it and his eyes flicked there for a second. Kyungsoo was now perched atop the counter with legs on either side of Chanyeol. Baekhyun didn't blame him.

He was just doing his job of satisfying clients. And if Chanyeol wanted to be satisfied by Kyungsoo rather than him, what did he care.

Ignoring the small irritation of things not going his way, Baekhyun worked his shorts down his svelte legs and relished in the crowd's noise and clapping.

And as he collected the money and discarded clothing later on, he wasn't at all surprised when the two chairs on the bar were now empty. Neither was he surprised when he was called in for a private session by the blond man.

* * *

'I'm Kris.'

The man had introduced himself as Baekhyun planted both his thighs around his waist, starting to roll his hips but not coming into contact.

'Now you tell me your name.'

It was funny how clients thought that old trick would ever work.

'Doll, baby. Unless you want it to be _something else_.'

He tossed his hair back and gripped the man's knee for support as he rocked on his lap slowly. Kris rolled his eyes and smiled.

'Your _real_ name, beautiful. _C'mon_. I'm not like the other guys in here. That's not my style.'

Baekhyun just smiled in reply before he tossed an arm over Kris's shoulder and rolled his hips harder. The blond shut up afterwards.

* * *

'So how was it? Heard you got called for a private session right away.'

Jimin's cheery voice rang through his ear as the black haired male sat down on one of the make-up tables.

'You must have been a _really good_ dancer there.'

Baekhyun started removing his make-up

'I must've had a _really good_ teacher.' To which Jimin had giggled.

Kyungsoo entered the room silently, being not much of a talker anyway. Baekhyun couldn't help, but notice his hair was askew and his lipstick was a bit smudged. He felt his heart drop a bit, but he wasn't a petty person by any means.

'Had a private session, Soo?'

Kyungsoo nodded at Jimin, then looked at Baekhyun, eyes twinkling as if he knew something Baekhyun didn't.

* * *

'So wait, the guy that you apparently had a one night-stand with was in the club yesterday? And you might be a little _more than interested_ in him?'

_Click click._

'Yeah. It's been a long time since I had been in a relationship. I'm scared I'll completely forget how to play the game.'

Baekhyun clicked to accept Taehyung's game invite.

Taehyung had been _ecstatic_ when he had found out Baekhyun was a religious League of Legends player, instantly insisting that he had to learn Overwatch because it was _the_ game of the century.

Now here they were in a computer shop, side by side as Taehyung giggled in glee at playing with his hyung.

'Well, if you saw him in the club— _don't click that!_ — it would make sense that he would be there again.'

'Which one of these is ADR?'

_Click click._

'This one, hyung. He's really fun to use.'

Taehyung glanced at his screen and pointed his long finger at a brightly outfitted character.

'Who's this mystery club guy, anyway? If he was a regular, cuz you said you saw him last week too, I would know him.'

Baekhyun didn't answer because the game started. It was a little confusing, but he could see the similarity of gameplay with his precious LoL. And just when he thought he was easing into the game, someone killed him, breaking his good, first few minutes.

'Oh, you died?'

His friend's eyes briefly flitted to Baekhyun's screen as he clicked and played in a somewhat rare focused, serious state.

'What happened?'

'I was ambushed.'

Baekhyun leaned back in his chair and stretched a little bit as he watched the timer that counted minutes before he was spawned again. He looked at the other customers in the shop, some who were playing champions he was all too familiar with. The bell rung and signalled a new customer.

 _Speak of the devil_. Chanyeol was standing by the door, having small talk with the owner and soon going to walk down the aisle of computers, where he would inevitably see Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ducked down. He just hoped the CPU hid him well. This was not the confrontation he wanted to have with a guy he was interested in making a permanent bed warmer.

One glance to his screen, his character had spawned back again.

' _Taehyung._ ' He shook his friend's arm softly to grab his attention.

'Huh? What?'

Taehyung replied distractedly. He slapped Baekhyun's disrupting arms lightly and kept his eyes glued on the screen.

_'It's the club guy.'_

Baekhyun poked his head out again, seeing Chanyeol was still occupied as of the moment. The man was starting to tilt his body away from the computer shop owner.

Their conversation was ending. Baekhyun poked Taehyung's sides harder and got a half-hearted ' _huh_?' In return. Just as Baekhyun's about to bite down into the very end of his fingernails, Taehyung finally looks up.

'Huh? He's gone.'

 _What_. He's surprised to hear the words come out from his mouth. Baekhyun looks up to see that Chanyeol is indeed gone.

* * *

It's in the final minutes of his afternoon classes that he receives a text. Yoongi was telling him to come to work today if he had time and to tell Taehyung, too.

" _Jiminie_ " had twisted his foot wrong in his dance session.

He actually still had a thesis statement to write, but he was thinking of procrastinating it until tomorrow. Besides, he had no classes on Friday. His fingers had already typed in a reply telling to save a spot for him

* * *

'Bam, where would I get one of those _sweet, innocent_ looks?'

Baekhyun inspected his face on one of the many mirrors, looking at his reflection. The red eyeshadow actually pulling through for him and matching his almond shaped eyes that were otherwise hard to work with.

He could've easily done his own make-up, but the Thailander insisted on doing it so much. Partly because he liked the art of it and the array of items he got to use in the club dressing rooms.

'Not from my hands, baby. It's either _downright slutty_ or _subtle vixen_.'

Bambam liked being the unofficial, official make-up artists of the dancers.

'Are you going up right away?'

The tiny rosettes adorned the red choker Baekhyun picked out. His whole outfit was the color of passion and desire today.

'Hmm, no. Waiting for Taehyung. He hasn't answered my text. Yoongi needs me to tell him he needs to work an extra shift today.'

'Makes sense. Mark's on right now.'

Baekhyun gave his reflection one last look. The sheer fabric he was wearing doing little to cover up his legs and butt. That was the funny thing about strip clubs. He was near naked, the garments just serving as a prop he would later discard when he went onstage.

'I better go make rounds then. Might sneak in a private session before I go on.'

* * *

The only thing going through Chanyeol's mind right now were white heels and thigh-high stockings. The pretty face he had hooked up with last week surprisingly showing up in the same club as if by coincidence, but this time on center stage. How Baekhyun had danced, his dollface innocent unlike the ministrations he had been doing. And fuck, did Chanyeol suddenly want to fuck a dollface.

He had spent the whole week contemplating whether or not he would return to the same club. He didn't want to seem like a stalker to a man he wanted to perhaps be in a relationship with. The first time he had seen Baekhyun, he knew he wanted him more than a space to fill his bed. But as their hips kept rocking, Chanyeol found himself forgetting. It seemed like all this guy wanted was a fuck with no strings attached.

It was a good thing Chanyeol had been born with a hard head.

He spotted the familiar bow shaped lips as Baekhyun's whole form emerged. Damn, if his outfit was seductive last week, he was nearly naked with his attire tonight.

_Soft thighs trembling underneath his fingers as Baekhyun opened them wider for him. Pleas being whispered into Chanyeol's collarbones as his heart raced fast like the rhythm their bodies moved at._

Chanyeol could feel the lust rising up to his brain, clouding his thoughts, and shook it away. He had a goal tonight and it wasn't to fuck the dancer.

* * *

Baekhyun sat down at the bar. One of the perks of being a dancer was getting free drinks though it was not advised that they drink heavily before a session. So he ordered an iced tea and got a weird look in return. He sipped his drink while he watched Mark prance onstage and scanned the floor for potential clients.

He met Chanyeol's eyes just as the taller got up from where he was sitting. He was walking towards him and at this point, Baekhyun wasn't surprised that the man had gone to the same club numerous times now. Maybe that's what Chanyeol had been doing the first time. Waiting for _Kyungsoo_ before Baekhyun had come and charmed his way into his bed.

' _Baekhyun_.'

Chanyeol smiles. Without the desperate hunger the last time they had met each other, Chanyeol seems all the more like a man Baekhyun would enter a committed relationship with.

' _Shh_ , call me Doll here.'

A nagging voice in his mind tells him to stop flirting with the handsome man if he was just going to end up being whisked away by the other dancer. Baekhyun has a persona to play so he crosses his legs and watches as the other man's gaze flits down to his honey thighs. Chanyeol takes a seat beside him.

'I was going to buy you a drink, but you already did.'

Chanyeol laughs his laugh and it sends a tiny flutter of butterflies through Baekhyun's stomach.

* * *

'You're the client. I'm supposed to be the one making sure _you_ have a good time, handsome.'

Baekhyun laughs softly and gives him an unreadable expression. The smaller man seems to be thinking, squeezing his bare thighs together as he wriggles in his seat. The exposed skin makes it hard for Chanyeol to not think about the way they had felt under his fingers.

' _Listen_ —'

' _Hey_ —'

They both speak at the same time and Chanyeol feels like one of those teenage girls in the cheesy movie when they finally get the chance to talk to their crush. Baekhyun takes a sip from his drink and Chanyeol takes this time to go ahead.

' _Baek_ -Doll, how would you like to go out sometime?'

Nothing was going to happen if he didn't act on it.

* * *

'What are you joking about?'

 _Umm_ , a hundred thoughts are going through Baekhyun's thoughts. The confusion must be obvious on his face. His persona broken. Chanyeol brings both his hands up and desperately starts talking.

'I want you. More than what we had last week. I'm serious about this. A date or two. Why not?'

Chanyeol's eyes are wide and he actually seems a little nervous.

Baekhyun doesn't know why he says it, but the words leave him before he has the chance to think about. He almost instantly regrets opening his big mouth because of the somewhat crestfallen look on Chanyeol's face.

'I'll call Kyungsoo. He's the one you want.'

He hops off the stool. His iced tea is finished anyway. He doesn't feel like making eye contact so he keeps his eyes on the floor as he steps one heeled foot and the other.

' _Wait, Baek_ -'

'Doll. You're going on next.'

Yoongi appears before him, his gaze landing on where Chanyeol is while he speaks to Baekhyun.

'Am I interrupting something? We need someone to do the next shift right now.'

Things were getting awkward and Baekhyun didn't do awkward. He had already taken a few steps away from the bar, about to make his way to the dressing room.

'No. I'll go do the next spot.'

Yoongi only nods at his reply. Baekhyun doesn't look back at Chanyeol because it would mean conversation. _Did Chanyeol see him as a second option?_ Couldn't get Kyungsoo and instead going for Baekhyun?

He spots Kyungsoo going his direction with his eyes implying an upcoming confrontation. The dark haired man is staring directyly at him and Baekhyun didn’t like all this drama going on. He would rather evade the possible conversation and hope the problem dissolved on its own.

‘Doll, was that Chanyeol?’

_Wouldn’t he like to know._

‘Yes it was. I think you should go over there soon. He’s looking for some company right now.’

 _Woops_. He hadn’t met his spite to lace the words he had said. But Kyungsoo had noticed, furrowing his brows and focusing his eyes on Baekhyun.

The other man had now blocked the path to the stairs of the stage. He really needed to get on the stage soon. He could see from here that Mark was finishing up and collecting the money he had earned.

‘You can be really aloof sometimes. Nothing happened between me and Chanyeol, if that’s what you’re thinking. And you’re pursing your lips.’

Baekhyun felt a bit dumfounded. _God, he didn’t want this drama_. He stepped to the side and made for the stairs when he felt a hand grab his arm gently. Kyungsoo looked at him again, tone serious.

‘He asked me about you. He’s interested in _you_. In attempting to seduce your man, I got called in for a private session with Jongin who was watching me the whole time.’

Baekhyun blurted it out before he could think.

‘But, why had the two of you disappeared?’

Kyungsoo gave a half-smile. ‘I was preoccupied. With nothing left to do, Chanyeol decided to go home. Besides, a blond man was taking your attention.’

Everything made sense now. Baekhyun actually wanted to thank Kyungsoo, but he pretended to be unfazed. This would’ve been more embarrassing if he didn’t play it off cool. The other was full on smiling now. His owl eyes flicking to the stage behind Baekhyun’s back.

‘You better go up now. I should go because Taehyung wants to use these white heels.’

_Oh shit. Taehyung._

The sooner he finished his slot, the sooner he could find the other blonde. Baekhyun nodded dumbly and climbed up the stairs just in time for the lights to dim. Mark blew him a kiss before stepping off the stage.

_Chanyeol was interested in him._

Baekhyun had to keep it together. He wasn’t thirteen.

The DJ was already putting a song for him. _Work hard, play hard_. Putting his effort into something he wanted. Baekhyun had always been good at that. But this _one_ performance, he was going to make special.

Strutting right away to the pole, he moved his body in time in quick, sharp movements. Swinging a leg around the metal and working his body down. He kept his eyes hooded, knowing the red make-up working in his favour. He spotted a familiar pair of brown orbs looking at him.

If it was Baekhyun that Chanyeol wanted, then Baekhyun better remind him of his reasons why.

* * *

He was teasing him, looking directly at Chanyeol while he worked underneath the lights. Chanyeol was loving every moment of it. The curve of Baekhyun’s back, the shape of his plush thighs, and the way his attire was clinging unto him like second skin leaving _nothing_ to imagination.

The raven grinding his round ass back unto the pole like he had done to Chanyeol the first time they had met. The man was looking exactly like the epitome of lust in this place that people come to fuel that hunger.

He played his character well. Pink lips being bitten by white teeth, looking like a doll who knew the world of sex and knew how to play it well.

Baekhyun was moving towards him, seeming to come closer to where he was, before suddenly dropping down on his heels. _Slut dropping,_ emphasizing the swell of his ass as those delicious honey thighs spread themselves open. Bouncing slightly up and down in a suggestive way. The red point of his stilettoes adding more to the image.

Chanyeol’s mind was reeling with the images of the very same body, naked, and _arching_ for him. Bouncing up and down the same way Baekhyun was doing onstage now. All the while throwing looks over his shoulder and keeping his eyes locked with Chanyeol.

 _Fuck_. Chanyeol was going to die early.

* * *

The slut drops were exhausting, but they were working. Chanyeol looking _so_ attractive the more he got worked up and frustrated.

Baekhyun smiled as he rolled his hips in circles. The pole cold against his back. His fingertips pulling at his top in an upwards motion, baring some skin, making the hungry eyes in the crowd crave more.

Waiting a particular drop in the music, Baekhyun lifts the whole garment up and flings it off. The wet strands of his hair sticking back unto his forehead. He could see some customers with bills in their hands, encouraging him to come closer to the stage ends, wanting to touch what they’ve seen.

* * *

He didn’t think crawling would ever look so sexy. But there Baekhyun was, chest bared, the faint traces of abdominal muscle in a thin layer of sweat that Chanyeol wanted to lick up. Pink and pebbled nipples noticeable from the way the dancer was on all fours, crawling towards the cash awaiting him. The arch of his back curved exaggeratedly and the perky globes of his ass on display.

Chanyeol wanted to growl. Wanted to have that sweet body all for him. It had felt _so good_ to have that body pliant and submissive under him.

The raven's eyes were burning straight through his as he threw away the shorts he had sensually opened and removed. Those toned thighs kneeling and spread for the customers to put their money into his laced underwear. The white skin of it unmarked and pale.

Chanyeol was going to bite into those when he got the chance to.

* * *

Every muscle in Baekhyun’s body had been used and his mind clouding with the utter want for the taller man. He wanted nothing more than to walk off the stage and continue the rest of his performance on Chanyeol’s lap.

He was starting to feel the exhaustion come through, the extra effort and work he was putting wearing him out faster than it normally would. He was going to punch anyone who ever said strip dancing was easy.

The song was ending and Baekhyun was glad it was almost over. He had won the other if the heavy gaze Chanyeol was giving was anything. Getting up on his heels gracefully, he was walking over to the pole where he had started. Squeezing his thighs around the metal, he decided he was going to end it in a bang.

Keeping his eyes hooded and his lashes fluttering, he roamed his hands sensually over the curves and plains of his body. The track was ending and the crowd was throwing him praises of what a good job he was doing. Telling him of how sexy he was and how beautiful he was looking.

But, he was only interested in one client.

In a fluid motion, his body had sunk down to the ground, the floor colliding with the insides of his thighs.

* * *

Baekhkyun had done a complete split on the stage. The realization of just how _flexible_ the other man was flooding Chanyeol’s thoughts, adding more to the heat and lust spreading throughout his body.

* * *

The soreness in his muscles were worth it, Baekhyun was convincing himself when he was going down the stairs. Even his feet were screaming at him, the stilettoes a higher pair than what he was used to and cramping his toes. He was in utter hell when he had been picking the remaining cash off the stage floor a moment ago, his face blank and his legs spread in a V as he sat on them, drained.

V! _Taehyung._ He had to find Tae right away. If Min Yoongi was scary at normal state, what more if he was _frustrated._ Chanyeol could wait if he didn’t want Baekhyun’s ass to be whooped.

Baekhyun grabbed all the clothes he had discarded with his free fingers and made his way to the dressing rooms.

‘Where’s V! Where’s V? He’s going onstage _right now_!’

His own voice ringing through his ears. He only hoped it was loud enough to rise above the thumping music playing outside. Spotting Taehyung seated on the chairs, the blond already had enough make-up on, but Bambam looked like he was going to put more.

‘Fine. Wait just a second. Still getting done.’

At least the Thailander had stepped back, raising his hands in surrender and admiring his work. Baekhyun dumped all his stuff unto the table to rid his tired arms of the load. Yoongi was going to _kill_ him if the crowd got impatient.

‘Baaaaaam, he’s _beautiful_. Now he has to get up onstage because–‘

‘Jimin won’t be able to make it today. Had an injury during dance practice.’

Yoongi had beat him to it, the small man making Baekhyun jump a little bit when he emerged in the doorway. Taehyung looked _incredulous,_ like someone had told him he was allowed to play Overwatch for the whole 24 hours.

‘Are you sure? Me? For two slots?’ The blond pointed to himself in doubt.

‘Did I fucking _stutter_?’ Baekhyun would’ve found Yoongi funny if he wasn’t so intimidating. ‘Now go get your ass out there.’

Thanking Bambam for his make-up before exiting, Taehyung followed Yoongi’s orders.

Baekhyun took a seat in one of the chairs and hoped he wasn’t too loud. _This was it, his fate had come_. Glancing cautiously at the club owner, only to see that the minty haired male was smiling at his phone and already walking out the hallway.

He must’ve visibly relaxed because he heard Bambam cackle before requesting for Baekhyun to help him finish his make-up.

* * *

 Baekhyun figured helping the Thailander would only last for a few minutes, but he had smudged the other’s eyeliner in the last minute to which the other had _screamed._ And they had to repeat the process again, Bambam grabbing for the make-up remover and working like a pro once his face was a clean canvas.

‘Baekhyun, go get dressed.’

He wanted to, but he had already settled into a comfortable spot in the chairs. The satin robe they were given the privilege of wearing feeling so comfy on his body. The lavender haired dancer admired his own reflection.

_‘I don’t wanna.’_

‘Baek, you sound like an even bigger baby than Jackson.’

‘Urmph, _fine_.’ He made a big show of getting up and Bambam rolled his eyes. All of Baekhyun’s limbs were still languid and aching, but he started to put his shorts on.

Bambam got a jacket from the clothes rack and started preparing to do the slot after Taehyung’s while he dressed. _Oh, he would have to return the satin robe back to the rack near the stage_.

With his feet still hurting, Baekhyun decided to ditch the red pumps and wiggle his toes into comfortable bunny slippers.

When he came back to the room, Bambam was gone and Taehyung had all his cash spread out on a table. There was a huge amount in the pockets of Taehyung’s discarded black shorts and there was still an armful laid out.

‘ _Waah_ that’s a lot. Must have charmed some rich guy.’

Taehyung turned to him and gave him a square smile. ‘Don’t you mean poor old fool? Those countless _ahjussis_ taking the chance and stuffing money into our clothes.’

They both grinned at each other before Kyungsoo stepped into the room. He looked at Baekhyun’s slippers as if judging them then smiling at him with his eyes.

‘What? I’ve had too much of heels for today.’

At least Kyungsoo seemed like he had laughed in the inside.

‘You’re being called for a private session.’

Baekhyun assumed Kyungsoo was only talking to Taehyung. But he smiled at Baekhyun, as if sharing a secret when he confirmed they were both being called.

‘Must be that _Park_ guy again, right Baek?’

There was a smug tone to his voice, but Baekhyun liked their now friendly dynamic.

‘Oh shut up.’

Baekhyun tried to fight the smile working its way to his lips. He got up and walked to the doorway.

‘Hey loose the bunny slippers!’ Kyungsoo’s voice called after him as he walked to where the private sessions rooms were.

* * *

‘Even wearing _that,_ I seem to find you extremely provocative.’

Chanyeol's fingers skimmed the legs spread out on either side of him. The bunny slippers Baekhyun was wearing not at all disrupting the mood in the room.

'The whole point of lapdances, _Mr. Park_ , is the client can't touch.'

Said Mr. Park grabbed the soft flesh underneath his fingers and squeezed. The skin sure to have red marks soon. Chanyeol had an appreciative gaze in his eyes.

'But I'm not just a client, _Doll_.'

Chanyeol met his eyes and Baekhyun couldn't resist the smile he felt coming up, similar to the one that was grazed on Chanyeol's lips.

'Oh? What are you then?'

Baekhyun trailed his fingers up the clothed, toned muscles of Chanyeol's chest, humming in appreciation that the other had chosen such a good outfit that flattered his form very well. Not that Baekhyun still needed imagination to envision what was underneath when he had seen it bare before.

 _'Mmm._ A friend.'

Chanyeol planted kisses up Baekhyun's neck. He was really taking advantage of this private session. The smaller couldn't help giggling as the other's breath tickled his skin, Chanyeol's eyelashes fluttering against his collarbones.

'A supposedly one night-stand. A lover.'

Chanyeol trailed his lips along Baekhyun's ears, making Baekhyun mewl a bit. That part of him had always been a sensitive zone.

' _Your boyfriend_.' The words whispered into his ear.

Pulling back, the taller had an almost dopey look on his face. He was too cute. Baekhyun grabbed his cheeks to kiss him.

'Boyfriend.' Baekhyun considered.

'You're my boyfriend now, huh? The word sounds so weird.'

The sentence laced with the chuckles that rose its way to his chest, warming Baekhyun throughout his body until his toes.

'If that's what I get to be after this private session I paid for, then it's worth it.'

'Slow down, Park. I might fall for you.'

Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol's lips and gave a smile. Then he grabbed the taller's arms to rest on his mounds of his ass.

'I'll make this private session _worth it.'_

He shivered at the low, soft growl that Chanyeol let out. Baekhyun lightly slapped the large hands away and rolled his hips to the beat, locking eye contact with the other and making his intention known. He was still a dancer after all. His boyfriend had paid for a private show so he had better not waste his time.

Chanyeol's eyes darkened as he retracted his hands and gripped the arms of the chair. His posture and body language as relaxed as he could be with a scantily clad Baekhyun on his lap.

* * *

Baekhyun wasn't making it easy for Chanyeol. Syncing it in time with the music, he skimmed his hands down his chest where the top was see-through, his nubs visible. Making the touches feather-light, but enough stimulation for them to harden all while keeping his ass rolling in circles, the muscles of Chanyeol's thighs under him.

The vixen was smirking and looking at him with red smeared eyes and lips.

Chanyeol had to admit. The thought that the object of his desire was just right there and he wasn't allowed to touch, made it a bit hot. The raven was dancing like human sin, not a single actions not implying lewd, sexual nature.

From this way, he could see the curving swell of Baekhyun's ass. The small dips in his chest between the nubs that had hardened so deliciously. The golden flesh and muscle of his supple thighs. Even the tiny droplets of sweat that were starting to roll down that soft body were enticing.

And the thing was. He didn't need to imagine what it was like under all those layers of clothing. Forever ingrained into his mind was the raven's bare body and how he had _bent_ and _arched_ so prettily for Chanyeol.

 _Fuck,_ he could feel the blood run down other areas. It just made Baekhyun smirk harder.

* * *

Chanyeol's eyebrows were furrowed and Baekhyun would've found it cute if the situation wasn't so sensual.

He kicked the slippers off his feet and stood up to stand in front of the other, hands teasingly pulling his shorts down to expose the downwards stripe of his trail. Chanyeol was taking all of this so well, pupils dilated in lust and lips parted slightly, his complete focus on the dancer.

Baekhyun sensually working his way to the ground until his eyes were level with Chanyeol's knees. Grabbing both of them, pushing those toned legs spread for him and crawling into the space between them. His hand just a fraction of space away from Chanyeol's rising cock as he gazed up at the other through his lashes, tongue lapping up through his own fingers. Imitating the way a blowjob was given. It was so downright _lewd._

 _'Fuck Baekhyun_.'

Chanyeol spoke in the low baritone of his. It made Baekhyun want to ride him and fuck him out just to hear more. He hummed as he trailed his hands up the soft coat Chanyeol had worn. He'd have to ask Jimin later if they were allowed to touch the clients like this, but for now, he got up and hooked his legs beside Chanyeol's thin waist again.

Baekhyun's make-up must have been smeared by now. His neck constantly had lines of sweat running down it and his hair was a mess. Chanyeol had resorted to biting his lips now, the flesh white around the edges of his teeth.

'Exactly. _Fuck me Chanyeol_.'

Their mouths met and it was one of the hottest kisses they've had yet so far. All the teasing and riling him he had been doing piling Chanyeol's pent up sexual frustration even more.

Chanyeol groaned into his mouth as Baekhyun pushed his hard nipples unto the other's chest. His thighs moving to place his body directly on Chanyeol's throbbing bulge, Baekhyun having a similar erection poking the front of his shorts.

He gasped into the taller's mouth as Chanyeol eventually gave up and squeezed Baekhyun's waist _hard._ Hands immediately roaming up to tweak yhe dancer's hard nipples, the rough, thin fabric of his top just adding to the heavenly friction. Baekhyun unashamedly moaned and parted open his lips for the taller.

He had almost forgotten that this was a lap dance session and they were certainly going  _way_ beyond stripper etiquette now.

That thought being thrown away as Chanyeol's strong arms lifted Baekhyun's whole body and laid him across the table. The glass against his form cold. The sheer strength that the other seemed to possess and the way that Chanyeol's whole body caged him against the surface only turning him on _more._

* * *

' _You're fucking hot when you do that.'_

Baekhyun rasped into his ear. His lungs were on fire and his heart was thumping. The position they were in was far from innocent.

He could feel Baekhyun's erection pulsing against his as he ground his hips harder down into the pliant body underneath him. Baekhyun let out a high pitched whine. It was only fueling Chanyeol's moan kink like gasoline added to a fire.

He figured Baekhyun would still have work to do after this. He didn't want to fuck him now and have him limping the whole night.

His heart still pounding like the music playing outside as he made his way down the body spread out before him. Lifting the sheer top and licking the sweat off the hard nubs like he had wanted to. Dipping his tongue into the other's navel and downright biting down into the soft inside of those sexy thighs.

Fingers grabbed Chanyeol's locks as he sucked marks into the golden skin there. Baekhyun was hunched over in half, moaning wantonly when Chanyeol nosed his erection.

He wanted to hear _more_. He wanted to hear the other broken and desperate.

Opening the zipper and pulling down the shorts, Chanyeol could see the lacy underwear wet on the front with Baekhyun's dick tenting it. The other was absolutely keening as the taller exposed his cock and hole, licking a stripe up between his balls.

' _Ahh Chanyeol. Please.'_

Baekhyun lied back down on the table, his head lolling and back arching as Chanyeol penetrated his tongue past the rim. Those honey thighs already starting to tremble as Chanyeol spread the cheeks and licked deeper.

He could feel his own arousal straining in his pants, but felt he could come right there if Baekhyun kept up the noise. Letting out throaty moans and loud chants of Chanyeol's name to let him how good he was fucking him with his tongue. But along with orders to go deeper, faster, and into his sweet spot.

' _Fu-fuck. Chan- mmm.'_

The sounds of Chanyeol's ministrations are filthy to his own ears. The wet smack as he fucked Baekhyun's ass faster, pressing into his prostrate with a wet, slippery finger. The rim looking all puckered and pink as it stretched around the one finger.

' _Shit. I-ahh- I'm coming.'_  
  
The dancer's body pulling tight as his abdominals clenched before his pink cock was spurting streams of white. Chanyeol not stopping as he drank up the loud, broken sobs of the other, continuing to fuck the round ass. Baekhyun grabbing down and squeezing hands to stop.

* * *

_'Stop. Yeol_. Mm too much.'

He heard and felt the squelch as the taller took his finger out. Baekhyun lying there, post-sex, eventually realizing that Chanyeol had been left unsatisfied.

He sprang up almost immediately. Chanyeol glancing at him wide-eyed in panic.

'What's wrong?'

'I didn't get you off.' Baekhyun felt some of his come dribble down his abs as he sat up. _Gross._

'Baekhyun.'

The tall man looked at him, completely serious. He grabbed tissue from a coveniently placed box nearby and wiped the goop off him.

'There's cum on your top. I think you should worry about that first.'

Baekhyun looked down to see that there was indeed white flecks on his top. _Oh shit_.

Chanyeol was a big baby about it, apologizing profusely and telling Baekhyun how sorry he was he hadn't prevented it. Then he had given the payment because it still was counted as a private session and watched Baekhyun walk out with a dreamy gaze on his face.

The two kissing tenderly before Baekhyun semi-limped his way out. He just hoped the change in his gait wasn't too obvious as he speed-walked past Taehyung who had finished from his own private session. Only to run into Bambam, who pieced two and two together.

'Omigosh. You- he- You're _limping_!'

The Thailander cackled in glee before Baekhyun told him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> **a bitch was wet**
> 
>  
> 
> **The end**


End file.
